


You and only you

by Squoose67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Interview, M/M, Talkshow host!Charlie, proposal, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoose67/pseuds/Squoose67
Summary: Castiel gets a big surprise when Dean is being interviewed by late-night talk show host, Charlie Bradbury.





	You and only you

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to say I don't own any songs mentioned. The rights go to the respectful owners. I just want to make it clear I'm not taking credit for any of the songs.
> 
> "Falling In Love At A Coffe shop" is by Landon Pigg. 
> 
> And "You and Only You" is by We The Kings.

"Dean, calm down." Cas put a hand on his shoulder and kneels in front of him. "Take deep breaths, in and out. Just like I am." He's demonstrating what he wants Dean to do, but Dean can't focus on his boyfriend of five months. "I've got you, Dean." Cas soothes as he takes Dean's hand.

Dean had been like this for the last half twenty minutes, or so Cas was told. He had been getting set up to perform in front of Fergus Crowley, who would determine if he should get a record deal with Hellish Records. Dean was extremely nervous and panicked like he gets over these things, which is understandable.

Cas ran his thumb over Dean's hand when he starts taking deep breaths. When he's calmed down enough Cas cups his cheek. "You'll be great, Bee. I know you will and I know you're nervous but I'll be out there cheering louder than anyone else. Just imagine it's you and me. Nobody else. And when you get that record deal we can celebrate however you want. We could go get drinks or go out to dinner or, if you prefer, we could go home and watch all those shitty Dr Sexy episodes you have recorded." The last part made Dean smile and chuckle softly. 

Once Dean has calmed down, Cas is ushered out of the room. When everything is ready, Dean steps out onto the small stage and takes a deep breath, eyes surveying the room until his gaze landed on Cas, who's grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Then he started singing "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. 

(He got the record deal and they went home to watch Dr Sexy but ended up doing something else. Their neighbour, Benny, was not happy with how loud they were while playing Cards Against Humanity, had to go over and tell them to quit laughing so loud but then ended up joining their game.)

5 years later

"So, Dean, you just finished your second tour in Europe and the US. What's next?" The interviewer, Charlie, questioned. Dean was currently on a talk show with Charlie Bradbury, a famous late-night talk show host. 

"I actually plan on taking a break for a year or two to spend time with my boyfriend, Cas, and my brother, his wife and their kid. So my performance tonight will be my last for a while." He responded and the audience 'awwws.'

"Speaking of your boyfriend, he's here tonight, right?" Dean nods. "He sure is." Charlie grins as she looks towards the stage entrance and sure enough there he was. Charlie gestures him over causing him to blush and shake his head. "Come on, don't be shy." Dean grins at him and nods him over. That does it. He walks on stage and Dean pats the space on the couch beside him. "Hi," Cas greets shyly. Dean wraps an arm around his waist. "Heya Cas. How are you?" Charlie asks cheerfully. The raven-haired man chuckles softly. "Nervous, I wasn't expecting this."

Charlie smiles encouragingly. "Don't be. We're a nice group of people, isn't that right?" The audience cheers and Cas's lips curl into a smile. "So," Charlie claps her hands together. "I have a question I'm sure everyone is dying to know the answer to. How did you two meet? Dean has never publicly spoken about you apart from small things and you managed to stay out of the limelight for so long."

Cas nods to Dean as if to say you explain. "Well," Dean starts, "this beauty was just halfway through college when I first met him. He was sitting alone in this old coffee shop I frequented. There was a laptop in front of him and he was going away when I noticed the book on the table. It was some crime novel my brother made me read. So after ordering my coffee and trying to psych myself up to go over to him, I went over. I said ’oh, I read that book! It was so crazy when it was the victim all along.’ and he looked up and was all like ’he was?’ and I felt so bad that I could barely stutter out a sentence and then he said ’I'm kidding’ and without thinking I said ’hi kidding, I'm Dean.’ Then he laughed and we just kinda clicked. It's how I came up with 'Falling In Love In A Coffeeshop."

Charlie 'awws' when Dean takes Cas's hand in his and smiled down at him. You would have to blind to not see the love and dedication for each other in their eyes. "And who asked who out?" Dean nudges Cas. "Your turn." He smirks down at his angel. 

"It was his brother actually. We had been friends for about four or five months and the three of us went out to get coffee together when he asked if we had plans on Friday. We both said no. Then he said ’good, you both have dinner reservations at six at that fancy restaurant on Fourth, it's on me. I'm sick of the longing gazes and dramatic sighs.’"

Charlie laughs. "I like the sound of your brother. Okay, last question and then we'll hear Dean's new song and end the show." The duo nod. "Dean, you once said you credit Cas for your musical success. Why is that?" The taller man cleared his throat before answering.

"Well, Cas had always supported whatever I did, no matter what. I had always wanted to play on a stage and make music but I was shy and had stage fright. I'm actually still quite shy sometimes but he's always there and always encourages me, calms me down whenever I need it. He's my rock and I wouldn't be here, talking to you right now if it weren't for him."

Cas looked up, teary-eyed, and mouths "I love you," to the other man, who, in turn, mouths back "I love you too." Charlie squeals. "You two are so adorable, it's actually disgusting." The redhead teases. "Are you ready to start performing, Dean?" She questions. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Dean stands up and is handed a mic and soon musicians start playing. "Every single day I wake, I just can't wait to see your face, are you looking back at me?" He continues the song, staying close to Cas throughout the whole song. Finally, he sings the last few words and then he's directly in front of Cas. 

"You and only you, you make me drop down to my knees and give this ring, my everything."

And with those last few lines grabs on his knees in front of his boyfriend, scratch that, his hopefully soon to be fiance, with a ring in his hand, a black and yellow diamond bee. 

Dean takes a shaky breath. "Castiel Novak, I've always known you were something special but I had no idea how much of an impact on my life you would have. I'm not going to say something cheesy like ’i can't live without you’ because I can and I have but I don't want to. I want to grow old with you. I never want to be without you. I want to be the one to hold you during the tough times and I want to be the one to take care of you and I want to be yours for the rest of my life and I want you to be the one to hold me and take care of me and I want you to be mine, 'cause this is a two way street. I am so damn in love with you it hurts me to even think of my life without you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me and be mine and I'll be yours for the rest of our lives."

Tears were rolling down Cas's face as he listened. He got on his knees in front of his fiance and hugged him tightly. "Yes, yes, of course, Dean." By then Dean was crying too and Cas wiped the tears from his fiance's eyes. "How do you still look good even while crying?" Cas questioned making Dean chuckle. "I could say the same thing to you." He kisses his forehead as he slides the ring on his finger. "I love you, Cas." "I love you too, Dean. So much."

Charlie wipes a few stray tears from her eyes. "That's the end of this week's show... It was eventful. I hope you all enjoyed. Goodnight everybody."


End file.
